


All’s Well That Ends Well (to end up with you)

by Lichinamo



Series: Domestic Curtwen [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, they’re just two himbos in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Owen stared at Curt as his partner finished his meal. He took a nervous sip of wine, trying to build his confidence. You can do this, Carvour. It’s not like your whole life depends on it or anything.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Domestic Curtwen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	All’s Well That Ends Well (to end up with you)

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT DEAD!!!
> 
> 2020 was,,,,, Rough. Senior year of college (fingers crossed I graduate soon), family shit, y’all know how it is. But I’ve still got some tricks up my sleeve ;)

Owen stared at Curt as his partner finished his meal. He took a nervous sip of wine, trying to build his confidence. You can do this, Carvour. It’s not like your whole life depends on it or anything.

“Did you enjoy dinner, love?” Owen asked, knee bouncing as he tried to get a handle on his emotions.

Curt wiped his mouth with his cloth napkin, looking at Owen past the candle in the center of the table. “It was great. I can’t believe you splurged like that. You never want to eat out.”

Owen took Curt’s hand- which had been resting on the table- and brushed his knuckles against his lips. “Anything for my baby.”

Curt blushed and giggled, and Owen smiled, rubbing his thumb across his skin.

“Is it all right if I ask you something?” Owen said quietly, anxiety bubbling up in his chest.

Curt looked somewhat surprised. “Of course, Owen, whatever you want.”

Owen smiled, and squeezed Curt’s hand once in thanks. “The past four years have been the best of my entire life. I never pictured I’d ever be as happy as I am with you. I’ve never known someone as funny, as kind, as purely wonderful as you are. Even when I’m at my worst, you see the best in me, and I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you, but I don’t want it to ever stop.”

Curt was getting misty eyed, and Owen slowly sank out of his seat and onto the ground, sitting on one knee. Curt sucked in a gasp, covering his mouth with his free hand, and Owen smiled, taking a small box out of his jacket pocket.

“Curt Lawrence Mega, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“Owen,” Curt choked out, happy tears streaming down his face, “you fucking asshole, of _course_ I’ll marry you!”

Relief ran through Owen’s veins, and he slipped the ring on Curt’s finger before kissing his fiancé. His _fiancé._ Owen didn’t think he’d ever tire of saying the word.

Curt was the one who broke the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around Owen and buried his face in his neck.

Owen embraced him back, rubbing his side soothingly. He could still feel Curt crying. “Is something wrong, my love?”

“I can’t believe you proposed,” Curt sniffed, nuzzling into his skin. “ _I_ was going to propose!”

Owen let out a surprised laugh. “You can still propose, honey,” He cooed softly, trying to make him feel better. “I’ll pretend to be surprised.”

“Do you _promise?_ ”

“I promise, love.”


End file.
